


Mr Linden's Library - A Play

by WizOz



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizOz/pseuds/WizOz
Summary: Yes. And then the character woke up.





	Mr Linden's Library - A Play

**Act I**

**Scene I**

**Part I**

( **Jasmine** walks into library gloomily passing the librarian **Mr. L** )

 **Mr. L:** (startling **Jasmine** ) Is something troubling you ma'am?

 **Jasmine:** W-why no. Well yes, I mean my husband died recently and I was taking a stroll through town to calm my anxiety. I have lived here all my life and this is the first time I have seen your library. I had no intention of coming here but there seemed to be a strange pull that brought me here. It's odd, How long have you been here in this library?

 **Mr. L:** It seems like at least one thousand years.( **Jasmine** laughs, But **Mr. L** frowns. She stops laughing.) I am Mr. Linden. You are always welcome here. Why don't you check out a book? that will ease your mind.

 **Jasmine:** Maybe.(She walks toward a lone book on a shelf.) I do not recognize any of these books. Do you recommend this one?

 **Mr. L:** Oh, yes! That is a great book it is my gift to you. ( **Jasmine** exits. **Mr. L** laughs an evil laugh) The fool!

 **Jasmine:** (Falls onto couch to begin reading.)No no!(faints)

 **Mr. L:** (voice over) Come, it's time to go.(fade out)

**Act I**

**Scene I**

**Part II**

( **Simon** walks into library gloomily passing the librarian **Mr. L** )

 **Mr. L:** (startling **Simon** ) Is something troubling you sir?

 **Simon:** W-why no. Well yes, I mean my wife died recently and I was taking a stroll through town to calm my anxiety. I have lived here all my life and this is the first time I have seen your library. I had no intention of coming here but there seemed to be a strange pull that brought me here. It's odd, How long have you been here in this library?

 **Mr. L:** It seems like at least one thousand years.( **Simon** laughs, But **Mr. L** frowns. He stops laughing.) I am Mr. London. You are always welcome here. Why don't you check out a book? that will ease your mind.

 **Simon:** Maybe.(He walks toward a lone book on a shelf.) I do not recognize any of these books. Do you recommend this one?

 **Mr. L:** Oh, yes! That is a great book it is my gift to you. ( **Simon** exits. **Mr. L** laughs an evil laugh) The fool!

 **Simon:** (Falls onto couch to begin reading.)No no!(faints)

 **Mr. L:** (voice over) Come, it's time to go.(fade out)

**Act II**

**Scene II**

**Part I**

**Simon:** (wakes up in street, **Jasmine** enters) I'm not dead. I'm not dead. Glory be, I'm not dead!

 **Jasmine:** Of course not stranger, you are in Lynden. Lynden is a beautiful town on the middle cloud many miles north of somewhere.

 **Simon:** And thank you for that vivid description. Could you tell me more?

 **Jasmine:** Why yes, I am Jasmine, an earthling such as yourself. You are Simon the prophesied one. I see you have come with the book.

 **Mr. L:** (runs, grabs the book, runs away)

 **Jasmine:** Get that man. get that b...

 **Simon:** No need to worry, I didn't really like that book anyway. What I really need is to go home and get some food and rest. Oh yea, I don't have a home in this land.

 **Jasmine:** And you can't go home without the book either. Come home with me I'll fix some spaghetti, and tell you about the book.

**Act II**

**Scene II**

**Part II**

**Jasmine:** I'm almost done with the sauce, would you be kind enough to get some parmesan cheese?( **Simon** exits)While you're there I will tell you the story of Lynden. One thousand years ago a man by the name of Lynden was made ruler of the middle cloud. He placed a spell on himself to live for eternity. The citizens of the town organized a mutiny because it wasn't fair to have one ruler forever. the mutiny drove him to live in agony forever. He planned a revenge, but everyone escaped to earth. He wants revenge on us, that is why we must leave.

 **Simon:** How do we leave?

 **Jasmine:** That is where the book comes in. During the first two days I was sent here by the book I learned the only way back was to read the book within 48 hours of being sent.

 **Simon:** Why didn't you leave then?

 **Jasmine:** It took me 48 hours to get the book back. I wasn't worried. During my research I found out a simon was prophesied to come one year after the first earth prisoner, me. (doorbell) I'll get it.

 **Simon:** How do we get the book back?(returns to room)Jasmine!

**Act II**

**Scene II**

**Part III**

**Simon:** Jasmine, Jasmine, Where are you? Jasmine!

 **Stranger 1:** Jasmine has been taken by Mr. Lynden!

 **Simon:** Where is this Lynden?

 **Stranger 1:** Mr. Lynden lives in agony.

 **Simon:** I know, but where does he live?

 **Stranger 2:** Agony! Lynden lives in Agony! See there? See the sign? Agony! Agony! A-go-neee!

 **Simon:** (looks at sign) This is it this is what I came all the way...(sees **Mr. L.** preparing to kill **Jasmine** ) Jasmine! No!(runs to **Jasmine** , runs out door)

 **Jasmine:** Thank you. We must get the book back. Your 48 hours are almost up. Then the spell will be permanent.

 **Simon:** (takes book) I'll take that! Read Jasmine!

 **Mr. L.:** (Grabs **Jasmine** , **Jasmine** screams) No! You will not take her!

 **Jasmine:** Go on your own. Don't wait for me!

**Act II**

**Scene I**

**Part I**

**Simon:** (wakes up on couch) I must have fell asleep. What a dream! It was so real.(stands up)

 **Mr. L.:** (rounds corner with **Jasmine** ) Simon, say hi to Jasmine.


End file.
